


here we go again

by cryingaggressively



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: Gen, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingaggressively/pseuds/cryingaggressively
Summary: Asoka clenched his teeth. It was not the first time he had dealt with foreigners doubtful of a ruling female monarch before – far from it. But at least they usually framed their doubts more respectfully."I assure you, the Queen is an exceptional ruler and she has been performing all her duties gracefully for a long time. Predating her marriage."If this came out stilted, it was due to the concentration it took not to punch this disgusting man in the face."You can drop the act in front of me, boy. I won't tell."Asoka took in a steadying breath, making sure to keep his facial expression neutral. "Voicing criticism on royalty and government is not punishable in Alamut. The Queen and King especially are open to counsel. I only speak what I feel to be the truth."Or: Foreigners are not always polite in their opinions about the way Alamut is run. Asoka is used to this, but has had it with this man. Tamina is used to this and she has no problem shutting it down.





	here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Look. I think we all know that this movie is kind of problematic, white-washing-wise, but it's been nine years and I'm still kind of hooked on it. I really loved Dastan and Tamina's relationship and dynamic in the movie, and I hope it comes through, even if he doesn't appear in it.I find this story looking through my folders and cleaned it up, so here you go :D

"She's late. Big surprise. What do you expect when you leave a woman in charge?" the foreign dignitary complained while picking food remains out of his teeth. A piece of meat joined the other dirt under his finger nails.

The servant next to him, who was filling the wine glasses on the table, rolled his eyes disdainfully. Asoka choked back a laugh. He'd see to it that the boy would be assigned a less mind numbing task after this.

"Her Majesty has many responsibilities; I'm sure she will arrive as fast as they will allow her," Asoka responded, returning his attention to the revolting man next to him.

"Yes, yes, her responsibilities... If I was her husband, there would be none of that –"

_If you had been her husband for the course of_ one day _, the Dagger would be in the of the gods by now,_ Asoka thought privately, _and I would probably be imprisoned for murder._

"–running around all day, playing at being in charge...  it's ridiculous. How was Alamut run before she was married? You probably had to perform all of her duties, hm old boy?" he ranted, closing with a boisterous laugh and hitting Asoka on the back. Hard.

 

Asoka clenched his teeth. It was not the first time he had dealt with foreigners doubtful of a ruling female monarch before – far from it. But at least they usually framed their doubts more respectfully.

"I assure you, the Queen is an exceptional ruler and she has been performing all her duties gracefully for a long time. Predating her marriage."

If this came out stilted, it was due to the concentration it took not to punch this disgusting man in the face.

"You can drop the act in front of me, boy. I won't tell."

Asoka took in a steadying breath, making sure to keep his facial expression neutral. "Voicing criticism on royalty and government is not punishable in Alamut. The Queen and King especially are open to counsel. I only speak what I feel to be the truth."

 

The satrap huffed.

" You Alamutians and your softness! I thought that would change with a Persian prince as King, but no. You're still commanded by a woman and grateful for it!"

Asoka sighed. "The King and Queen share the duties of ruling the city equally. And yes, in general, the Alamutians are quite satisfied with their rule."

It was true, the King and Queen did share their responsibilities; usually the Queen oversaw politics, trade and of course her religious duties as High Priestess, while the King was responsible for the city's defense, its  infrastructure and the concerns of the small folk.

Asoka approved of the arrangement . They were both well suited to their duties and since their marriage, the Queen seemed to be less stressed. People marrying into Alamutian royalty were granted power only by the reigning monarch. The fact that they shared their responsibilities equally spoke of great trust, which was one reason Asoka had come to value Dastan. Despite having ended their first meeting laying on dusty ground with several broken ribs.

But, as he'd learned since that fateful day, King Sharaman's words at the wedding had been truthful. What Dastan lacked in noble blood he more than made up for in noble spirit.

 

Unsurprisingly, the satrap did not share his view. "But then, what's to be expected of street trash? Never understood why King Sharaman took him in. I suppose he's learned his lesson, sending that urchin to be a woman's lapdog. He's probably too dim-witted to be anything else!"

_If he's too dim-witted to be a lapdog, I'm surprised you can eat and breathe simultaneously._

Asoka gritted his teeth. He'd once thought Dastan just as unworthy – but that had been founded on the fact that he had invaded Alamut, had been its aggressor. Which, he felt, had been perfectly justified at the time.

The satrap, on the other hand, was a subject of the Persian Empire. He'd best hold his tongue in regard to his prince. Who, as if that wasn't enough, was a foreign dignity now.

One could say many things about King Sharaman and his sons, but not that they were disloyal to family. Dastan might laugh his remarks off, but the other members of the royal family might just have the satrap's tongue cut out for such a remark.

 

Asoka forced himself to voice none of those thoughts.

Instead, he said, anger barely restrained, "It is not possible to deny that King Dastan has been fortunate, in the turns his life has taken. But, personally, I feel they have been deserved. He is good-hearted and, I assure you, quite clever enough for his tasks."

He hoped Dastan would never hear a word of this little speech. He'd tease Asoka until they were both old and grey.

Asoka took another big breath. "And I'd thank you not to speak about the Queen with any sort of derision. She fulfils her duties as monarch _and_ High Priestess with grace. With how hard-working  she is, she is a symbol of virtue to –"

 

Here, he was rudely interrupted.

"Virtuous High Priestess, don't make me laugh. Word has it she spreads her legs a tad _too_ liberally for her husband."

He saw red. But before Asoka could pull out his dagger from its sheath on his belt, a new voice joined the conversation behind them. "Why, yes, I do, Satrap."

The pig whipped around. The Queen was standing in the doorway, arms folded and a surprisingly calm expression on her face. The man's face became ashen. "Queen Tamina – !"

She continued, ignoring his stuttering. "I love my husband and I quite enjoy sharing his bed. But then, he is kind, very attractive and able to please me, so I understand why any spouse of yours would not feel the same."

With that, she took a seat, and the servant who had filled the wine cups had to leave the room, choking on his own  laughter.

The satrap sat very still, his face suddenly pink as the inside of a pomegranate. Asoka, for his part, was able to swallow down some of the murderous rage that had exploded in him at the disgusting remark.

Tamina pulled of the documents on the table towards her. "Well. Shall we begin, then?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Asoka is the name listed for the dagger dude on IMDb and I headcanon him as a friend of Tamina and, later, Dastan.
> 
> According to the internet, women in the Achaemenid Empire, the first Persian Empire, actually had the right to own and manage property as well as work in a lot of jobs men did, too. Still, the throne was inherited from father to son, so a female monarch would not be normal. Also, the tone toward women in the movie can be pretty misogynistic, so I feel the sentiments expressed here aren't too out there. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
